


Not Every Demon Is Heartless

by TheCrimsonWisp



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry, Doctor Who, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Consensual Underage Sex, Dante is bae, Demons, Devil May Cry (Game), Doctor Who References, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Multi, POV First Person, Reader Insert, Smut, fucking shit up, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonWisp/pseuds/TheCrimsonWisp
Summary: 'In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.'Your just an average teen when you learn that your the actually the Chosen One and need to stop the supernatural before Hell opens up. But your not alone, you just so happen to be with Dante, Nero and Kyrie, and sometimes "John Smith"*Other characters from games, anime and just in general will mostly make an appearances but mostly to just be fill in characters**Written First Person but It is a Reader Insert* *Follows Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Plot, sorta*





	1. Prologue~ Diary

Ah, the supernatural. It's a thing that people love or hate. When people love it, it's usually because a) they have nothing to do or b) the hero of the story they have heard or watch is so interesting and cool, they want to leap into the fantasy world.

Ohh~ if only it was that easy! I swear, I don't know how many times I laughed out loud in English class when we would be reading a tale about a monster falling in love. God, it's not the easy! Monsters aren't suppose to have a soul to begin with so why make they develop one, it's not interesting.

Guess I just don't understand it... *input sigh* 

Okay, maybe I'm just judgemental 'cause I know them, sue me! Seriously, once you see them rip about a family or paint the city red, you drop all feelings for them. 

And your probably thinking, 'what the hell is she talking about?' Am I right? Well, I am Miss (Name) Summers. Senior high schooler, somewhat perfect grades, doesn't give a damn and currently moving to a new town and school. 

Why?

Burn down my old high school during prom. 

Hey! Don't give me that look! It was filled with vampires! 

I just hope this new life will be better...I want a new life, new chance. 

Again, Why? Because... 

'In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.' 

I didn't ask to be a slayer, but it's like I'm a freaking magnet to the supernatural. I go anywhere and they follow. But I guess in one point in my life, I'll realised my duty and take it but at the moment, I'm in my element; being a youthful teen and want to enjoy it! 

I hope that gives you idea of how I look at life and my job in this hellhole. Well...I gotta get going, I do have a live outside of hunting and this damn book so I'm leavin' see ya suckerrs~ 

~ (Name) Summers  
Vampire Slayer


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh as I lean my cheek against the cool, car window. Houses and shops flying by as we drive past them. Mother hears what is about my tenth sigh and turns down the radio in the middle of a song.

"It isn't so bad."

I let out a chuckle, bitterly, and sit up, "it's my final year and I have to start over. I could have be prom queen!"  
"You know that isn't a bad thing, plus I didn't like your old friends anyways."

"Wh- Mom!?"  
"Paula was a smoker and what, isn't this Hil's second children."

I slide back in my previous position, mumbling, "....yeah, maybe and?"  
"And nothing! You're 18, it's not the end of the world. Plus like you said, it's a new start. For you and me."

"Alright. Just know I'm doing this for you."  
She smiles lightly at the comment and turns a corner.  
"Thank you."

The drive was about another 10 minutes till we pull up to a nice suburb house.  
It was made of brick, two stories with a basement and was close to school.

"Well, we're here."

~*~

I climb up the stairs with one last box to my new room and place it on the dresser then fall on my new queen bed.  
I don't fall to sleep but my thoughts do wonder.  
'Is it really going to a new start...?'  
There a loud rapid tapping against the window, scaring me half to death. I jump up and go to the window that's opposite of the bed and pull the curtains. 'Just the neighbor's a damn branch.' Push the blue fabric back, I hear mother calls for dinner. It maybe a new house and life, it was still Thursday and that's means one thing, Chinese Take-out. 

That's what I loved about mom, she was never mysterious, very straight to the point, nice and consistent. Though being a single mother is still new to her, she's standing pretty well on her own. She was a great role model and truly an independent woman, which is why I really look up to her. 

She had dyed red hair, that looked real even for boxed dye, and an hourglass figure. Her hair went around her face and neck and curly like your grandmother and had small eyes and nose, but what she lacked in size, she made up for in the actually senses department. Though, I couldn't really smell things like dad, mom had a strong nose and nice eyes, green eagle eyes, even though she hides them with her glasses. 

I run down the stairs and make a strap turn left to the kitchen, slipping on my socks as I enter. Sitting down on mother's left and grab my box of food and something to drink before diving in. Mother soon sits down and starts eating as well. It was silent for awhile till she finishes before you. She only ordering spring rolls for herself. As she stands to wash her hands, she decides to break the silences.

"So I called the school when you were packing and set up an appointment for us tomorrow."

"Wha-?! Don't you think that's a little fast, we just got here and I don't want to leave you alone." I reach for her hand and start holding it. She smiles again then, pulls away.

"Honey, I start work tomorrow and the new semester starts too, meant as well go and get over it.”

“Yeah, yeah...I guess.”

“That’s a girl.” She turns a kisses my cheek as she starts heading upstairs, “Alright, well it’s at 8, so make sure it not stay up to late. Night sweetly.”

“Night, love you.”

“Love you too.”  
Once she leaves and I hear the door to her door shut, I soon follow, tired and bored. There was no point of staying up late as I had no clue where my computer was and no   
internet access till tomorrow.

~*~

“So, you burned down your last school...because of ‘vampires’?” The principal, Mr. Ringwall --a creepy, balding, middle-aged man, who keeps checking out mom-- says unstably as he leans back in his’ chair. I sigh, unamused and lean back as well in the chair I were sitting in. I play with some loose hairs, moving them even though you know that they will fall back. 

"Wel--" My mother cuts me off, "Come on! Cleanly if she's not in jail and no one actually died, I don't see why not you can welcome her!" The man fidgets, "I just don't MY school to end up the same!" 

"I have all the right to sue you--"All right, hold on."

Though the conversation took a bit but it was over just as my new homeroom was suppose to begin. I didn't know where to sit so I just decide to slide into a good spot by the window, next to a non-intimidating looking red-haired girl, that was making googly eyes at a lazy, goofy looking teen with white-hair and headphones. 

Picking up my bag, I pull out my binder when the bell rings.   
I start taking down what the teacher says when someone whispers a small 'hey' my left. I tilt my head slightly so the teacher doesn’t see me ignoring the class and nod to voice. It was the red-haired girl from before and the boy too, though the girl was happy, the boy just seemed bored. 

“Yeah?” 

“Your new right?” 

“Possibly, why?”   
The boy sneers, “Chill we’re just tryin’ to be nice.”  
“..sorry but yes, yes I am.” The girl’s smiles grows as she giggles, “I know it!” She whispers excitedly. 

“So what’s your name?”   
“(Name). (Name) Summers, you two?” The boy leans back even further in his’ chair and lazily says, “Nero.” From there, he turns back to the board and turns up the music in his’ headphones. The girl giggles again, drawing my attention back to her and not Nero, “Don’t mind him, he’s just a pruny, butt-head to lazy to care.”

“I see. So who are you?”   
She plays with the bottom of her pink, knitted, vest. “I’m Kyrie.”

I was going to ask her why she’s talking to me when the teacher yells at us to stop gossiping and to get back to work. We both go and start writing from where I left off when I hear Nero snorts. Turning to him and give him a ‘what’ face and he lifts his’ hands in defect. 'Well this is interesting.'   
After that happens, class flies by and the bell rings. I was glad that I at least get a spare this period and after was lunch. I get up and gather my things when Kyrie and Nero comes over. 

"What do you have next?" Though knowing the answer, I look down at the class paper. "Spare, gym and math." Nero speaks up as he throws his arms behind his head, "you got me for third and we're back together for last. Now come on." Kyrie goes and follows him like a lost puppy, I sigh in defect and follow as well.   
The halls were full of flirting, horny teens and scared grade 9's. The three of us cross campus to the library and enter. The room was small but had three levels, the shape was a semicircle, stairs on each side and had a oak table in the middle. Books were everywhere and made the room seem smaller than actual. By the entrance was the backroom and checkout, the other side was a locked cage looking thing with a dark, cabinet and had locks all over it.  
We look around for a bit till Kyrie called out for a 'Mr. Smith.' 

The librarian was hiding in the corner, reshelving books when she called and moves down to where we were.   
"Hey Mr. Smith!" She smiles brightly, making myself and Nero groan at her happy nature. 

The man was a young and charming, but looked a little geeky and thin. He had small, thin glasses and spiky brown hair and was wearing a dark blue suit.   
He smiles and waves, "'Ello!" He cheers, the British accent clearly in the one worded hello. Kyrie looks to him then back at me, "Mr. Smith, I would like you to meet (Name) Summers, she just moved here and needs a math book." He gives me a look, full of pure shock but didn't want to show it. "Already, I believe that's by the Egypt and mythology books. Follow me." Nero goes straight to the table, putting his’ headphones back one for around his’ neck and takes out his’ notes. By guessing, he either has spare as well or is skipping his’ next period. Kyrie goes to some books on the second level. Mr. Smith waves me over.

"Why exactly is the Math books need mythology and geography?"

"Why not. It's my library and why not have fun with it." He had a point. He looks and pulls out the textbook, heading to his’ desk.   
Heading towards the checkout, he pulls me to the backroom. The other two teens too busy to see.  
"Hey, what the actual--" I stop when he pulls a thick, old book with a pentagram carved on the front. Having seen this book before and would rather not see it again, I glarce at the librarian, "what is that?" He looks at me to the other side of the table that the book was on, "(Name), do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Why?"

"My name is John Smith, and I was sent from England to teach a girl, slayer, to kill the monsters and stop the apocalypse from coming."

"Wow, okay. Didn't need to know that." I start backing up, " listen, I don't know if this is how you welcome the new kids but I don't know what your talking about. I got to go..."   
Mr. Smith walks to the door before I could leave and stops me, " this isn't a joke. Lives at stake here."  
I turn and start yelling, "and how do you know if this 'slayer' is me?" 

"The Watcher's headquarters knows who's the next slayer is and it happens to be you." 

"I've heard this before!" 

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I came here to get a new life! Not to go around killing vampires in my prom dress!"  
Mr. Smith groans and walks back to the old book, cleaning his' glasses. "Fine. I didn't want to save the world anyways, especially with some American girl."  
I go to leave before saying, "I'm Canadian, not American. Oh, and thanks for the book." I leave the room to see Kyrie and Nero getting ready to leave. I ask them if they want to get some lunch since the bell rang. They agree but they want to go to their lockers so you agree to meet them in front of the school. Both teens leave as I decide to head to mine. 

Before I get the chance to head to it, I hear some laughing. Turning towards it, I spot who was the dying cat. It was a girl with long, wavy bubblegum pink hair, brown eyes. She was thin and flat chested but she didn't let that let her down. She had on a short green dress, showing off her greatest assets, her legs. Clearly she was a bitchy, popular girl, trying to sleep with everyone. It’s clearly as day.   
"Oh that's so sad. You're new here and you meet the nerd and the emo first, did you feel sorry for them or is it possible your a freak too?" 

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Listen, if you want to hang with the cool kids, you gotta get away from those weirdoes."  
I let out a chuckle, "what?! Seriously, what is this, the third grade? Listen, your bull is crap and I don't care. Now if you excuse me, I have a lunch date with some friends." She snores, "cute...I like you, I'm Sakura Neko, and I'm guessing your (Name) Summers, correct?"

"Yea, and?" She looks at me innocently, "oh nothing, I'll see you around okay?" She leaves, flipping her hair, as I let out a sigh, "...whatever." 

I meet up with Nero and Kyrie and head to a pizza place. Though Nero just ate as much as possible, Kyrie did most of the talking. She goes and explains what's the towns like and what she did over the summer. Then something came up.   
"Hey, guys?" Nero cuts in, surprising me 'cause to be honest, I almost forgot he was there. "What's up albino?" He let's out a groan, " I don't even have red eyes." Letting out a shrug and he goes on, "how you guys heard of the new club in town, The Bronze? I know some people who's gunna be playin' there, wanna check it out?" I look at Kyrie and she seemed interested, "sure, why not?"

"Cool."

~*~ 

The rest of the today, yet again, flies by. Before I knew it, it was 2 and the three of us exchanged numbers then plan to meet at the club at 7.   
I didn’t know why but I had a sinking feeling in my gut.


	3. Drama Queen

Math as the last class left for the day and then day 1 would be done! Hell, yeah.

I walk in with Nero and Kyrie when Sakura comes running in. She was whimpering and sighing --a little bit to dramatically if I may say-- causing a scene and Nero just snorts at her before putting on his’ headphones. Kyrie looks at to me and Nero and we raise our hands, saying ‘not me/hell no am I going near her.’ She shakes her head, “You guys could be a little nicer, you know?”

“Kyrie. She tripped you, making you fall down the stairs on the last day of school last year.” Nero says raising his’ voice.

“Yeah, I know but I’m going over. What about you, (Name)?” I jump and point a finger at myself, “Me? Umm...you know, this plastic chair is pretty comfy.” Nero laughs and Kyrie shoots us both a glare, she turns back to me, “please?” I get up and agree before telling Nero to save my seat.  
We head over to Sakura, who was talking to who you are guessing is her friends.

“H-Hey Sakura, are you okay?” Kyrie shyly asks.

“Um, NO! I got attacked in gym! Some dead dude fall out of my locker on onto me!” I was going to comment about it till I heard her say ‘dead dude’ and my eyes widened and   
make me move closer, “Dead guy?”

“Yeah, like someone killed him and stuffed him in there. He was pale as hell too.”

“Do you know if he had a symbol on him or two holes in his’ neck?”

“No, morbid much.” She says disgusted as she flips her hair, turning to her friends where they comfort her/talk about Kyrie and myself.

 

 

“...Hell yeah,” a voice says behind us, we turn to see Nero already slinging his’ bag over his’ shoulder, “Grab your things so we can go,” We both nod. I head out with them till we entered the hallway that leaded to the library and gym, I stop.

“Hey guys, I forgot a book back in class. You guys go ahead and I’ll meet you at the Brozen later.”

“...Already.” Says Nero, not really hear me and walking past me.

“If you say so, see ya (Name), be careful and text me when you get home.” Kyrie says, running ahead to catch up with the white hair teen.  
Once I can’t see them, I turn back to the gym’s changing room. It was locked but that didn't stop me, kicking down the door. Thank god for the heels on my boots for the extra boost.  
I weave through the fated, orange-painted looker till I found the body Sakura was talking about. Turning the body over and check the thing I didn't want to see.

“SH--”

I dash into the library and yell for Mr. Smith, “Alright, what's going on?” He comes out of the shelves, holding a book, “Sorry?”

“Well, the school called a half day randomly and there’s a dead guy in the locker room, are they connected?”

“Sadly,” he comes down, cleaning his’ glasses, “Yeah.” I walk over to him and place my hands on my hips, “You want to know something about the dead guy? He had two holes in his’ neck right into the main vein, sucked dry.”  
“I thought so,” Mr. Smith says, waving the book in his’ hands, around.

“Wait, wait, wait! You knew about this?! Because I wasn't! I came here for a new beginning, with new friends, maybe a boyfriend but NOO! I had to worry about killer vampires on the damn campus! Not being worried about classes but KILLING vampires!”

Mr. Smith giving me a look, “Then why are you here?”  
I shrug, “To tell you, that I don’t care…”

“Will he rise again?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you…….Why am I still talking to you?” I give a weak laugh.  
“Don’t you see the connection? You’re here for a reason!”

"Why can't you're people leave me alone?!"

"But you have a responsibility! You're the Slayer!" Mr. Smith then places his' book down and stands in front of me, "Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt--"

I join in, the quote seared in my head, "--With the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil blah, blah, blah... I've heard it, okay?"

"What's with your attitude? You know what your job is and have accepted it."

I nod, "Yeah and now I'm retired."

Mr. Smith pushes his' glasses up, rubbing his' head, "You do know what city this is?" 

"One without a mall or Wal-Mart?"

"We at located on the gate of Hell!"

I sit down, "Then why don't you take over?" 

"I'm a Watcher, the person who trains the Slayer for the Hell that's coming." 

"Okay, well tell the others Watchers that there's no Slayer here and go find someone who cares." I exhales, straighten out my clothes and leave. 

Mr. Smith throws his' fake glasses, "Damn it!" Then leaves. 

A head peeks out of the book shelf, the music dying down. Nero walks out, "What just happened?" 

~*~  
Before heading home, Nero came in looking for a witches' spells book since the new librarian, Mr. Smith, now carries cool books in that nature. Nero told Kyrie he had to get something from his' locker and since she had to go, he would meet her and new girl, at the Brozen later. She agreed before running home. He then slips into the library. Though Nero couldn't found him, he when straight to the books and was going to sign it out himself.

He goes to leave when he feels his' right arm start aching and become itchy, the veins in his' arm start glowing red and blue, "Shit! Not again!" Not long after did it stop. He didn't know what this was but he was hoping the book would help in some way. Just as he was going to leave, he heard two people talking rather loudly, being internested, he turned down the music down and hid with the books upstairs. There, he saw the new girl and Mr. Smith talking.. About vampires… 

~*~

I look through all clothes I had, though I hated to admit it, I did kinda of care of what I wore. 

Some common theme in my style was a my lucky, large, green jacket with white fluff collar. It wasn't just because it warm or cover me, I just liked it. There was pockets on the inside too, where I usually kept my "safety" weapons --stakes, holy water-- ,it was a hand me down from my father.

With the jacket, I go with a gray crop top, red scarf, some black skinny jeans and boots. I place an extra knife in my boot and my phone in my back pocket. 

There was a knock at the my bedroom door, "Can I come in?" I lighty laugh, "Yea."

My mother leans on the door after opening it, "Where are you going?" 

"Well, I made some friends and we're meeting at some teen place." 

"Oh, alright. Will there be boys?"

"No Mom, it's a nun's club." I let laugh, "Don't worry, I'll come back."

"It's fine, just try not to fall into the same footsteps of last time, okay?"

I nod before walking down the stairs, to the door, "Okay, I’ll call before I come home, love you."

She smiles before nodding.

 

I walk through the streets, playing with my jacket and play with the stake up my sleeve. Thought back about the talk I had with Mr. Smith when I hear something like footsteps behind you. The steps were slippery- sounding, like the person was drunk or dragging their feet and there was a clicking sound every few second. 

Wind picked up and the hair in my ribbon flew back, I think of a plan. Cutting a corner and wall jump to a pipe above me. I pull myself up, which was a little hard with my chest, and sat up, waiting till the person that was behind me was now below. 

I take note of the person; first off-- the person was male with white, shaggy, hair. He had a guitar case in his' hand and guns on his' back, he didn't seem drunk so maybe the steps where due to all the weight on him between the leather, red jacket, straps, and the case. 

He stops a few steps ahead of me and looks down at his' wrist. Though it was impossible to see his’ watch, he looked like he was waiting or was expecting someone. He then stop entirely and let out a laugh, "Are you gotta sit up there all night, Sweetheart or are you enjoying the view?" 

I wanted to punch him. I stand up on the pipe before jumping on him, planning to sit around his' neck, knees on his' shoulders and and straggling him into telling me why he was following me. But he wasn't into that, he swings the guitar case at me as I jump, hitting my legs and flipping me. I then extend my arms so my hands were grasping the case and took it, tossing it aside just in time to land. 

His' gloved hands start clapping, "Bravo! Bravo! That was beautiful~" I glare at him and he continues to laugh. I then grasp the knife in my boot before pulling it on him, "Now tell me, why the Hell you're following me!" 

He then raises his' hands, "Hold on Babe," He then smirks, "I come in peace, I don't bite... much~"

I whispers, "Like I haven't hear that one before." I then go to proceed to swing at him again with my right hand then the one with the knife. He catches my arms, bringing them in front of me then holds me, back against his' chest. 

He laughs in my ear before speaking again, "You know, for the Slayer, I thought you would be taller or have more muscles. But you do put up a good fight Sweetheart~" He finishes in my other ear.

Shivering and hope he didn't feel it, I let out a shaky breath. 

"S-so what do you want?"

He sighs before pulling away from me, "The same as you."

"Which is?" I tilt my head.

"To kill them. All of them, so they're gone from the world."

I hiss then gave him a fake smile, "Sorry, you're wrong. What I want is to be leave alone!" I storm off, walking faster than before. He caught up fast, falling into the steps next to me, slinging his' arm around my neck, much to my dismay.

"Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open, Sweetheart~"

I throw his' arm off me and was about to go when he pulled something from his' jacket.

"Have," He throw you a small, black box, "Don't turn your back on this. You've gotta be ready."

I looked at the box in question, "What for?" 

He smirks, "For the Welcoming."

I place the box in my pocket before storming over to point at him, "So who the hell are you?"

His' smirks grows before he turn away from me. He starts walking away before waving a hand over his' shoulder, "Let's just say I'm a friend."

I yell at him, "I don't need one!" 

He chuckles and finally looks back at me, "I didn't say I was yours." 

I flip him off before he leaves, I tsked him and continue to watch him as he leaves. When I couldn't see him, I pull the box out from my jacket. Opening it and it held a silver cross and chain. I take it out, hold it in my hand and takes another glance in his direction. 

"Who the Hell are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr https://crimsonwisp.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you guys later~
> 
> (Sorry for any errors ;-;")


End file.
